The New Girl
by Jessie-lambchops
Summary: Then they started to jump into the well. "KAGOME!" I shouted as loud as I could.I moved by reflex, jumping down the stairs and right in after them. Then all I could see was blue. jessica was the new girl in school. And in the feudal era...!
1. new girl

A/N; Hello everyone! This is my first fic! And I think it pretty much rocks! Constructive critisism is cool!

Disclaimer; I do not own Inuyasha or any of it characters! They are property of Rumiko Takahashi....... darn it... The only thing I own is my character and for the story's purposes my best friend Chelsea..... and this bag of chips... no wait those arn't mine either!

It was the first day of school all over again, and I felt like the shiny new toy. It seemed as though all the students were constantly talking about me and the teachers wouldn't stop fussing over me.  
I hoped that in a couple days they would forget all about me. They usually do. I've moved around a lot with my parents. We have that 'move around alot because dad got a promotion' kind of life stle, and the first day of school was always the same. Because of my parents' jobs, it was japan I was being exiled to this time.  
Walking from class to class was hard enough without a crowd, but trying to sit at my desk without feeling claustrophobic proved to be even more difficult. Every one was standing around my desk. I tried to keep a smile on and answer all their questions, no matter how annoying it got. I couldn't help but wonder where the heck the teacher was! I desprately hoped (prayed) that they would walk in soon and tell every one to take a seat. Japanese schools are very different from american schools. Hell everything was different here. We have to wear uniforms here, and I absolutely hate it! I wish I could just wair pants, instead of these stupid skirts!  
There was only one person who was not hovering over me. I'm not sure if I can remember her name right... Higurashi? 'Higurashi Kagome.' I'm sure that was it. The Higurashi girl was sitting across the room from me, staring out the window. It was raining. Even as the teacher started his lecture, she kept staring at the downpour. She seemed to be in her own little word,(somewhere far, far away apparently). She didn't even look over to Hojo as he asked her about the homework. The poor guy looked away, seeming a little rejected.  
Maybe I should walk home with her. We are neighbours now and I suppose it's time i get to know the strange family that lives at the shrine next to me. It would give us plenty of time to talk and I've been putting it off long enough. I mean, I did move in last week. The bell sudently rang loud, and sharp. Damn, I missed that entire lesson.  
I grabbed my purse and tried to walk out of the room as fast as I could. I didn't want to give Hojo a chance to ask if he could walk me home. He was a nice guy, just a little annoying. I just needed to catch up with Higurashi. She walked out of class so fast I hardly had time to gather my books. 'Where does she have to get to so fast? ' Walking outside the front doors of the school, I nearly had a heart atack as some boy slid down the hand rail on his skateboared. Well, I guess some things don't change.

"Idiot."

I couldn't help but mumble under my breath. It was better than what I first planned to say.  
I jogged across the street, getting closer to the girl I was looking for.

"Kagome!"

I called her name frantically, trying to get her attention before she turned onto the next street. She glanced back at me and put on a small, forced smile.

"Hey!" My sad attempt to be cheerful.  
"Mind if I walk with you?"

"I would be honored. I'ts not often any one gets to talk to the mysterious Jessica"  
She seemed to be joking but I still didn't understand.

"Huh?" Well that was a genius reply. "What do you mean?"

She laughed. "Even your parents say they never get a chance to talk to you."

Oh, they have plenty of chances. They just never try. I didn't want to start an awkward silence so I tried to think of something to say fast.  
"This weather is weird."

"I've seen weirder." she replied in a low mumble. Weird weather? Well it is Japan.

"Whats got you so down"  
I was genuinely curious now. I remembered seeing this girl before and from what I gather, she was a normal happy teenage girl. What could be bothering her? I remember her mother said that her and Souta had lost their dad years ago. Was she thinking about that? What could it be!  
We made another turn before she took a deep breath. Did she decide to tell me?

"I just got into an argument with a friend of mine a couple days ago."

"What happend? What were you arguing about?"

"It's just silly little things. I'm sure he'll be back today to get me."

"To get you?" Now I was getting interested.

She paused for a moment, a little nervous.  
"Well, he'll probably come by to apologise. That's what I meant!"

Then why didn't I believe her? We dropped the subject as we got to the steps of the shrine. "Well I'll see you later Jessica. Thanks for helping."

She started walking up the steps.

"Um... your welcome." I replied, even though I didn't really help her problem.

I made my way into my house. As soon as I look on the table there was a note and a package. I held the note up for closer inspection; it was clearly my mother's neat handwriting.

"Jessica,

Please take this over to Mrs. Higurashi. I told her she would have it today but your father and I were called on a business trip. We won't be back for two or three days so there is money on the fridge for food. Please take care of your self and behave.

All our love, Mom and Dad."

"Nice." I had to say sarcastically.

I walked out of the house, umbrella in hand this time. Carefully stepping onto the side walk and over to the huge steps of the Higurashi shrine, I suddenly thought about leaving the small package in the mail box. I really didn't want to climb all those steps, but I couldn't just leave the box down here... so I started to climb. By the time I did reach the top, I thought I might cry. I was really out of shape and my legs were starting to ache. I started towards the house, mumbling all the way.

"It's ridiculous to have to climb all those staris everyday. I don't know how Kagome does it."

As I was making my way up the path to the front door, I thought I caught a flash of red. Well, that was interesting...wonder what it was. I walked over to where I saw it. There were voices; one was definately Kagome's voice. The other sounded rough, more brash, and definately male. I tried to get closer, but still couldn't make out who the male voice belonged to. They sounded like they were fighting about something. I went closer to try and catch what they were saying.

Kagome was standing right outside the little wellhouse. Her mother had shown us around and given a full tour last week. Why would they be in there? That voice was clearly not her grandfather's voice. Kagome walked further into the old, decaying hut that sheltered all their old artifacts. I didn't want to be rude, or seem like I was intruding, but maybe she needed help.

Stepping into the crumbling building, I could make out Kagome's form standing on the lip of the well. Alongside her was a strange...man(?) clad in red, and did I recognise cat ears? I was ready to ask them what in God's name they were doing! Then they started to jump.

"KAGOME!!! "  
I shouted as loud as I could. Is she insane?! What are they thinking? I moved by reflex, jumping down the stairs and right in after them.  
Then all I could see was blue.


	2. feudal era?

A/N- well second chapter! let me know what you guys think!  
Disclaimer- still the same(sigh...)

Air. That was the only thing I could feel. There was a silence so thick, it was almost choking. I was vaguely aware of the soft feel of ground beneath me. Then, everything got really loud.

"WHO the HELL is THIS"  
"Oh my gosh! How did she get here?!"

I didn't know how to respond to that. How was I supposed to know how I got into the bottom of the well by jumping? Wait, none of us were hurt. I looked up, and the sky was clear..... where was the roof? This was starting to get frightening. Kagome looked scared to death.  
"Jessica what are you doing here?"

"...I don't know."

"She has to go back Kagome"  
The eared man was yelling again.

"I know that Inuyasha! Just let me think."

"You think too much! We should just kill her."

"Are you crazy? We'll take her back."

"What if she tells?"

"We'll ask her not to."

"Do you really think that will work?"

They were beginning to scream at each other again. I tried to get a word in.  
"Um, where am I?"

"Don't tell her Kagome!"

"Shut up Inuyasha!"

While they were arguing about killing me or not, I tried to get a grip on reality. The first question; was this real? Second; where the hell am I? And third; this dog eared man was seriously scary. I looked down; in my hands I still held Mrs. Higurashi's package. Go figure. I was able to save the box while plummeting to my death. Well, maybe not my death? It was too confusing. I stood up straight and handed the box to Kagome. There was no better time than the present, and since I determined that this was all a dream, I might as well finish it. They both stopped to look at me.

"This was for your mom." I told her, cheerfuly holding the brown, paper covered box in my outstretched hand.  
"Um, thanks. I guess."

"Don't take it Kagome, it might be a trap"  
The man forcefully grabbed the box out of my hand.  
"Don't make me say the 's' word!" came her witty reply.

The 's' word? Ok. I'd like to wake up now...but i tried (dared) to ask again.  
"Where am I?"

Kagome looked at me sheepishly.  
"Well," she started but was having difficulty finishing it.  
"We're kinda in Feudal Japan. We're five hundred years in the past to be exact."

Yup. Dreaming.  
"How do I get home?"

Kagome answered again "Through this well"  
I looked up at the clear sky. Well it was worth a try.  
"How?" I asked.

"We have to get out and jump back in"  
Ok, I took another look around, trying to find some way to climb out. Just as I reached for one of the long vines to try to climb my way out, some one grabbed me from behind, putting their arm around my waist.  
"Ahh!" I shouted by reflex. It was the man in red. He jumped out of the well with such ease, with Kagome in one arm and me in the other. We did however, land with a slight 'thud'. He instantly dropped us both.  
"Ouch!" I heard Kagome.

"Was that neccessary?" I asked.

"Yes!" He screamed at me.  
Kagome and I both stood to our feet.

"Follow me." She said.  
We stepped up to the lip of the well. Looking down in to the dark, vine infested well, I could make out (what I hoped wasn't,) bones. Kagome stared as well.

"What are you waiting for, Kagome? Take her back! I still say we should just kill her"  
He mumbled the last part.

Kagome turned her head back at him and glared.  
"On the count of three. One. Two. Three!"

We both jumped. I expected that I might see that blue light again, but something told me it didn't work when we both hit the bottom of the well. Hard. I have the unfortunate luck of landing on my ass.  
Kagome didn't.

"OUCH!" She cried, grabing her ankle. That didn't sound to good.

"What did you do Kagome?"

"What do you think Inuyasha? I hurt my ankle"  
I knew it.  
"Moron." She whispered.

Said moron jumped into the well and grabbed us both again. I was dropped the same way but not kagome. Instead, he put her gently on the ground so she could sit.

"It just looks sprained." He said thoughtfully.  
"We'll still have to wrap it. But first, she goes back"  
He pointed at me like I was the blame for all this... well, I was.  
"I'll take her back."

He pulled me up with him and jumped into the well. we landed at the bottom but, nothing happend.  
He jumped out again, looking agitated. Then he jumped back in. Nothing. So, he repeated the proccess once more. Still nothing.

"Why the hell ain't this working"  
He kicked the outer lip of the well and dropped me again.

"What? Why won't it work?"

"I don't know Kagome!"

"What will we do?"

"We can't do anything right now!" He replied slightly more calm.

Kagome seemed to be concentrating.  
"We'll just have to bring her with us until we can find out whats wrong with the well."

"What? We can't do that. She'll just get in the way."

"We don't have a choice, Inuyasha. And I want Kaede to look at my ankle"  
He had an annoyed look on his face as he leaned down and picked her up. He began to walk into the forest.  
So I guess it was decided. I was going to be here for a while. I just wish I knew exacticaly where here was.  
"Are you coming or not?" he asked gruffly

"Not like I have any other choice." I told him. If he wanted to be an ass than I could be one too.

I followed close behind, but I couldn't help but stop and stare when we reached the edge of the forest. I could see a little village, and it was the weirdest, most cute little village I've ever taken the time to stare at. It was to hard to explain. It was full of villagers and a few merchant, but the scenery was beautiful. Behind the outskirts of the village I could see rivers, and more forest. I could see a small clearing to the south of it that was filled with all types of flowers in every color. I couldn't help the weird deja vu feeling that came over me, but i quickly forgot about it as i took in the rest of the village.  
It was much more quiet and peacful compared to modern day Japan. It was like a little slice of heaven, smacked right in the middle of a whole lot of weird. I realized we were headed right for the village. As we walked, I noticed people staring at us. Some had funny looks on their faces, while others looked confused. Some of them just bowed and went on with their walked into what looked like a hut, but it looked to be a little bit bigger than all the other ones.

WHOOT! second chapter! ^_^ 


	3. jewel shard?

Disclaimer: still the same....damnit.  
A/N AHH! please forgive me I've been so busy and I havent had time to update.

When I walked inside the old shack, the first thing I noticed was a firre. A black pot hung over it. Inside I think, was an attempt to make stew, although to me it just looked like mush. I looked around the small room. Sitting accross from me, on the other side of the fire was an old woman with an eye patch. I faintly wonered what horrific event cause her to lose her eye, but then decided that I really didn't want to know. Her other visible eye was a dark grey color just like her hair. I then nticed she was wearing what looked like old pristestess garb.  
A look to the left showed me two more occupants. The first was sitting closer to the doorway. He was a young man to be around twenty years. He wore dark purple and black robes. There were beads around his right hias right hand and he wore his dark hair in a small ponny tail at the base of his neck. There was something strange about the beads on his right hand. They unnerved me. It was his eyes,though, that caught my attention the most. They were a bright bluish grey color that seemed to glow in the dark. The second occupamd sat becide him, looking at me curiously. She looked to be about 19 years old with dark brown eyes and long black hair. She only wore a simple kimono and was petting a little cat with two tails. The young reminded me a lot of Kagome. She was looking at me expectantly. Was I suposed to say somehing?

"Um... hello..?" My voice sounded meeak and feeble, and I was mad at myself for sounding so weak.

"heollo child." The old woman greated.

Sudently, a orange ball of furr jumped through the air past me. I think I heard it yell kagome's name. I turned to look back at said girl,when I felt something firm plant itself on my rear. I trirled back around fast enough to see the young man get hit very hard on the back of his head by the young girl becide him, with a giant boomerang. he fell to the flor with a huge bump on his head and a smile on his face.

"He never learns, does he?" I couldn't tell if it was a question or a statement.

"kaede, could you look at my ankle?" Kogome asked the older woman as Inuyasha sat her down.

"What happend to ye child?" I assumed the old pristess was Kaede. She moved to sit infron of Kagome.

"I think I sprained it." She finally answered.

"Kagome, who is this new girl?" Kaede asked as she began inspecting kagome's now swollen ankle.

"Her name is Jessica. She suddently fell down the well with us. We tried to take her back but the well wont work."

Kaede looked suprised "Wont work?"

"Thats what she said old woman. The well wont let us back through." I was realy starting to hate Inuyasha.

"Thats going to be a problem for you, isn't it Kagome?" This time it was the girl with the boomerang who asked.

"Yes." kagome answered sadly.  
"Jessica." my head snaped up to loook at her. "This is Kaede." She pointed to the woman wrapping her then pionted to the strange eared man in red. He was sitting against the wall at the back of the hut. "That is Inuyahsa." Then she pionted to the young girl accross from her. "This is Sango, the guy on the frool is Miroku, and this is shippo." She held the little orange ball of fur up.  
He was very cute, with big grean eyes, Orang hair tied up in a bow, and a fluffy tail.

They waited for me to introduce my self.  
"Oh.. my name is Jessica"  
Sango had that curious expression on her face again.

"Jess..ica..?" She repeated. "I've never heard that name befor, it's very unique." I tried to hide my blush by looking down.  
"No," She said. "I didn't mean it like that. I like it. it's very pretty."

I mummbled a small "Thank you."

Everything went quiet for a while.

I was thinking about all the creatures I would see here in the fudal era. Come to think of it, what the hell was Inuyasha? I mean, the guy has kitty ears. I realy wanted to know why, but I didn't know how to voice my question without sounding like a complete moron. The silence was driving me insane. I hade to say something.

"Do you have cat ears?" i looked strait at Inuyasha.

Silver hair flew around as he looked at me with furious gold eyes. I could hear Sango giggling.  
"NO!" He souted. "For your information their dog ears"  
"Dog ears?" I looked at him sceptically.  
"Thats right, you gotta problem with it"  
"No." i said. "Ththey're actually realy cute.

He blushed.  
"They make you look childish." I continued.  
"They do not!" He stood up fast. I could tell he was pissed. He stormed past me out of the hut.

"He's kinda sensitive about his ears." Miroku was awake, sitting up now.  
"Oh, I was only telling him how cute his ears are." I pouted and every one started to laugh.

"Inuyasha gets mad at everthing." It was Shippo who spoke this time. "Just don't mind anything he says." I din't realy plan to.

"What exactly are we going to do?" i asked anyone who could answer. I needed to know. I was still confused. If I arrived here through the well; why couldn't I go back home through it? Thats just what I decided to ask them.

"If the well brought me here, why can't it take me home"  
"I don't know." Kagome ansered.  
"The well has always worked befor right?" Sango spoke up.  
"yes, unless"  
"Unless whay lady Kagome?" Miroku asked "Well it was sealed before remember? When Kikyo pushed me down the well and Inuyasha was fighting that moth demon Hyoga?" (reffering to the first inuyasha movie 'affections touching across time')

"Oh, yes." Sango answered.  
"Could that be it?" miroku questioned her. "Could some one have blocked the well's potal to your world"  
"Maybe, but Inuyasha didn't smell anything different andI didn't sense anything"  
"But it's still a possibility." Miroku stated. "We'll just keep it in mind."

"Then how am I going to get back home"  
The room went silent. Kagome looked at me thoughtfully.  
"Untill we find out whats going wrong with the well and how to fix it, neither of us are going home."

Inuyasha walked back into the hut.  
"There's a rumer going around about another jewel shard in the east." He looked down at Kagome.  
"We need to get going"  
"Jewel shard?" I asked

A/N-Sorry this chapter is so short and a little boring, but I needed to get a more solid foundation for the rest of the storybay atention to some of the things they say it will help you understand more in the future! ^_^ Thank you and PLEASE Review! I realy want to know what you think! 


End file.
